The present invention relates to a pipe paver finishing machine for use in applying a concrete liner to the lower surface segment of pipe or culverts, and more particularly, to a pipe paver finishing machine which is adjustable to apply a concrete liner to various diameter pipes or culverts.
At the present time, there exist street or drainage pipes, conduits or culverts that are in need of repair. These existing drainage pipes or culverts are generally fabricated of corrugated steel sections and have inside diameters ranging between about 8 to 12 feet in diameter. These pipes, conduits or culverts have been subjected to erosion and to corrosion which results in such pipes being worn through at the bottom thereof, resulting in excessive leakage. It is desirable to repair such worn out pipes, conduit or culverts by applying a concrete liner section over the bottom segment of the pipe circumference to repair the pipe or culvert to perform their intended function of drainage.
In the past, such repairs have been accomplished by depositing concrete to the bottom of the pipe and to manually level the concrete to provide a liner over the lower segment portion of the pipe circumference. However, such manual finishing results in an uneven concrete grade height of the concrete liner over the lower segment of the pipe circumference, and results in higher material and labor costs and a liner which is unsatisfactory and inoperable due to the uneven concrete grade.